Many known beverages are prepared by brewing; i.e., by bringing a flavor element in contact with hot water for a predetermined period of time and then separating the hot, thus flavored water from the flavoring element. Coffee and tea are the most well-known such beverages in the U.S. Instant beverages are also known where the flavor element dissolves, in whole or in part, and flavors the hot water.
With respect to coffee, many known prior art systems exist. These include percolators and systems using sheets of filter paper supported by a conical or other suitably shaped structure resting above a collection vessel which receive water that has percolated or drained through the coffee grounds. The water may be delivered to the grounds either manually (i.e., pouring from a kettle) or automatically dripping from an automatic drip machine.
The known methods have drawbacks, particularly when used to brew a single cup or mug (i.e. 6-12 oz). They are labor intensive. One must: measure coffee into a filter; place the filter into a filter cone or pan; clean the pan after brewing to remove oils and other residue that fouls the taste of coffee brewed subsequent using the cone. In the case of a manual system, water must also be boiled and poured in periodically. If the coffee maker desires to pour the water into the coffee ground-retaining vessel only once, a large holding volume above the coffee grounds must be provided, as it takes some time for the water to drain through the coffee grounds and out into the vessel. Thus conical vessels are used to accommodate the large volume of water necessary to brew a full serving. When only a single cup is desired, the high amount of labor required with respect to the foregoing methods is undesirable and often discourages making the coffee. Further, if bulk ground coffee is used, the remaining coffee must be stored and as is well known, once ground coffee has been unsealed, it rapidly loses its flavor.
As an alternative, one desiring a single cup of coffee might brew a full pot, but this has the drawback that coffee that sits around for some time, becomes stale, or overheated and is often discarded, thereby engendering waste.
As a further, less labor intensive alternative, instant coffees are known, where the flavor element completely dissolves in the hot water. A drawback of this type of beverage system is that the taste of the beverage is notoriously poor.
Disposable coffee cartridges are known, but each have their drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,069, issued Oct. 12, 1976 to Cavalluzzi, discloses a conical coffee cartridge which fits in the bottom of a conical styrofoam filter pan. The cartridge consists of a conical filter paper cup. A cap covers the charge and an adhesively-attached plastic sheet maintains freshness. Cavalluzzi's device is designed to be used with manual introduction of water to the cup, as is evidenced by the conical cartridge and support structure. The conical structure is necessary to retain the large amount of water that would be deposited during the user's one-time introduction of water. The conical shape results in a rather large cartridge, both from side to side and top to bottom. Were this cartridge to be used with an automatic drip machine, it would require a relatively large chamber to accommodate the cone and thus a relatively large machine, inappropriate for a one cup brewing system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,664 and 2,899,310, both issued to Dale and incorporating the same disclosure, disclose a type of disposable coffee brewer. Dale discloses a paper cup having a filter member at the bottom with a coffee charge fabricated into the bottom of the cup. The bottom of the cup is reinforced for support, as the paper cup rests on top of the cup in which the coffee will be served. A relatively tall receptacle (almost equal in height to the serving cup) is provided above the coffee brewing charge for retaining the water as the water drains through the coffee filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,656, issued to Vander Veken discloses a single use, throw-away coffee filter comprising a water-receiving receptacle having a cartridge, which rests in the bottom and includes the flavoring charge, and a filter. Vander Veken also contemplates manual filling of the receptacle incorporating a large receptacle for receiving the water.
Thus, the several objects of the invention are: to provide a single service system for brewing hot beverages, including coffee: that is small and compact in size; that requires little labor; that does not require cleaning of any parts; that incorporates a disposable, safe means for retaining the coffee grounds; that delivers coffee at a desirable rate; that is commercially feasible; that does not require the measurement of coffee and the insertion of a filter; and that does not result in unused bulk coffee exposed to deleterious effects of the air.